


Treasure Trove

by Randy Thrandy (UnshadowedHeart)



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mentions of Thorin/Bilbo (past), Miniseries, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnshadowedHeart/pseuds/Randy%20Thrandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where the tree fell and the only ones left are Bilbo and Thorin at the peak of the dropoff, left to face Azog alone- and soon only one is left.</p><p>PWP Azog/Bilbo</p><p>Sporadic minichapters of smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Defiled

**Author's Note:**

> this is my OTP fight me
> 
> no please don't fight me but you can enjoy this all you want I hope you do, thanks for reading. Will be more chapters, sort of a miniseries of. Smut.

When the tree had fallen and only two remained Azog had descended upon the little beast attempting to attack his pet. Thorin lay dying on the rocks, and the little Hobbit struggled and flailed as he yanked him up, suspended in the air over his Warg's dripping maw.

Azog's twisted smile only widened and he let the halfling drop to the ground before him. He didn't dare let the plush little creature make a grab for his sword, instead gripping him by the cloak and tossing him to the smoldering ground beneath them. The claw though his forearm tore through Bilbo's meager coverings, leaving him bare to the stingy, smokey air.

He could smell the fear on the halfling, and it made all the blood rush down south. It was the fear of knowing how he would be defiled, the fear of knowing he would watch his companion die as he was violated.

The pale warrior yanked the Hobbit up onto his knees, pushing his back to his scarred chest and curving his iron claw around to scratch under Bilbo's chin- just like he did with his Warg when he needed a good scratch.

The pale orc slid his good hand down along Bilbo's flawless body, down his untainted flesh, soft and pale. Much like his own, minus the soft and untainted factor. He placed a hand between the halfling's legs, along his inner thigh, rather close to his more intimate organs. The height difference between them was staggering, even when they were both kneeling.

"Do you want him to watch?" Azog hissed into his ear. He saw Bilbo shudder at the smell, probably wanting to faint. He could smell the fear, hot and delicious right under his nose. "He can watch me claim a treat for myself before I take his head as my trophy." And then maybe take the halfling as his second trophy.

Bilbo was trembling, eyes squeezed shut behind his brown curls. The orc body, muscular and taut, pressed against him from behind- thick and throbbing and he could _feel it pressing against him_ \- was causing his life to flash before his eyes. It was, as a Hobbit's life usually was, very boring.

The Hobbit was unsure of what to do, unsure of what to feel as he glanced down, the iron claw pressing against his throat, crossing over his neck to keep him firmly in place. He glanced over to Thorin, who was barely breathing, barely awake- just awake enough to glance over at him, to see him naked as he had so many times before on their journey- and now in the arms of someone else.

Azog's taloned fingers were gripping him hard, gripping him like he was trying to twist off the sensitive flesh. He cried out, eyes watering, shakily gripping at the makeshift hand that Azog had pierced himself with. His grip went completely unnoticed. The only thing noticed, and encouraged, were his cries and whimpers.

Those talons were stroking now, sliding beneath his shaft, prodding at the puckered hole that had only recently seen any stretching. "You've seen some dick other than what's coming to you recently. Was it _his_?"

Bilbo's words caught in his throat as he locked eyes with Thorin. There was a sick twisting in his gut, crying out as those fingers pierced his insides. He was terrified to make a move, scared to move without summoning Azog's Warg to come down upon him and eat him as a midnight snack. He wouldn't put it above Azog to take a bite out of him either.

The pale orc's fingers stretched him, burning his insides- surely stabbing him in all the wrong places and making him bleed- and making him feel like he was being ripped apart from the very core of his being. He had a feeling it was not only the physical pain doing that.

Bilbo was leaned over, face shoved into the sooty ground, no less than a yard from his lover. He choked on dust and dirt as he felt something thick and slimy pressing against the crease of his ass, the fingers removed from his form. He started to breathe heavy, locking eyes with Thorin who was gazing in horror as he was then roughly penetrated, giving a loud shriek of pain, rivaling that of the Wargs'.

Bilbo's tiny body was trembling under the rough abuse it was forced to undertake- _all of it. He had fit all of it._ Every inch of that pale, throbbing cock he had fit it inside of him, his body taking it in until he could feel large, swollen balls resting against his taint. He whimpered, clawing at the ground, and gasp as Azog's makeshift arm pierced the ground beside his head. He instantly went still, too scared to breathe.

"You think my defiling days are over, dwarf-scum?" Azog sneered to the wounded dwarf, gripping Bilbo by his hips and starting to thrust, driving into his tiny body and thoroughly violating every sense of his body. "Watch while I defile your precious little halfling."

Bilbo felt like he was breathing dirt, eyes half closed as his body rocked with the force of those powerful thrusts. He had never felt anything so large, never felt anything so horribly big inside of him. And to his horror, he loved it. Drool slipped from the corner of his mouth as he let his eyes close, trying to imagine he was somewhere else. Maybe at home, with a fresh meal placed before him and- _being fucked by a giant orc cock._

The Hobbit felt like he could see the light of life leaving Thorin's eyes as he was begging and screaming, crying out 'no' and 'stop.' Despite his cries of denial, there was no denying the swollen cock between his legs- the only part of his body that was willing to tell the truth.

The hook curved around, jutting beneath Bilbo's jaw and pushing his head up, forcing him to look through tearful eyes at his precious lover, forced to watch him be violated and ruined by the one creature he hated the most. "Look at him, halfling. Watch him while I _defile_ you."

Azog the Defiler was true to his name.


	2. Supper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo wants the d (eventually)
> 
> Dubcon, mentions of size kink, size difference

Although Bilbo missed his hole in the ground, cozy with a well stocked pantry and round, well washed windows, he could admit that Orcs didn't live in too terribly unkempt holes in the ground either. He'd thought they would live in dingier caves, wet and nasty, but the hole he had been kept in very much reminded him of home. It was dry and warm, a fire always crackling beside the animal furs meant for sleeping.

Whenever Azog wasn't there, there were guards posted at the entrance of the cave. Even when Azog was there the guards were posted. Bilbo didn't like the way they looked at him whenever the pale warrior wasn't around- but at the same time he didn't necessarily want Azog there either.

Speaking of the pale Orc, Bilbo could hear him stalking down the halls.

Azog came riding through the mouth of the room, his white Warg pacing through the dirt and eventually settling on its high perch above the furs, where it always watched over them. Azog jumped down and kicked some blankets out of the way, completely baring Bilbo's plump body to the rest of the world.

Under constant nagging, Azog had assured Bilbo a full diet. There were no missed meals- even the ones made up by Hobbits- and the food was even tolerable. Of course, the food was only tolerable because Bilbo insisted on giving them recipes to make for him. The Orcs under Azog's rule even happened to like quite a few of them. The halfling was good for something other than being a trophy, it seemed.

"Did you bring food?" Bilbo dared to ask, his stomach rumbling. He looked forlornly over to the pot beside the fire that they often used for stews. If he was lucky, Azog would even allow him to make the food to exactly his liking.

The pale warrior refused to answer, instead kneeling over him and pinning him, his iron hook pushing under his chin and forcing him to look up into his scarred face. Azog spoke with his hands and his cock- words were for special occasions, or for sex.

Two pairs of eyes glanced up to the mantle on the wall as if Azog too had sensed exactly what Bilbo was thinking, to exactly where Thorin's head lay gazing down at them. The flesh was rotting and the skull was slowly beginning to wax through.

Occasions like that.

Bilbo tried not to think about his slain lover. He tried to think about the stew he would no doubt be consuming. Perhaps after a romp, perhaps before a romp. The fuck was sure to come, it was just a matter of time. Time- that was something that had gotten away from the Hobbit. He was surely to have been down in this hole for several months at least. Long enough for Thorin's head to slowly become nothing but a skull.

The pale Orc rolled off of his trophy and gave him a shove, pointing up to the bag he had brought with him. Bilbo scrabbled up to get it as he realized with delight that he would be the one cooking tonight. The food was always better when Bilbo Baggins was behind the fire.

He cringed to think of his lost name. These days, Azog had taken to calling him _'Bilbo the Defiled.'_ He liked to think he was clever like that, thinking it marked him as truly the pale Orc's. As if the little white scars that spelled out Azog's name in Orcish weren't marks enough.

The scars weren't plentiful, no. Azog liked to keep him soft and fleshy, keep him completely untouched save for the marks that spelled out his ownership. He wanted him pale and unmarred, soft and pliant. Innocent to the eyes.

As he stood over the pot above the fire, Bilbo's breath hitched as he felt the Orc behind him. He tried not to notice, tried to go on with the cooking, willing the water in the pot to boil. A hand slid between his ass and cupped the cheeks, sliding lower to his thighs. "Don't you think it's better I make the food without distractions?" Bilbo was quite lippy; something he dared to do only when they were alone, and never to the other Orcs. Not that they were allowed to punish or reprimand him. He didn't trust them not to fly into a rage and kill him like he trusted Azog not to do that.

Well. Sometimes.

The pale Orc, however, wasn't amused. Azog growled and squeezed Bilbo's plump ass, yanking him back against his body like marble. It was amazing to see the height difference, Azog towering near three and a half feet above the hobbit. If it weren't such a horrifying situation, Bilbo might even think it attractive.

The Hobbit had to erase the thought. That was ridiculous- Hobbits weren't supposed to like people bigger than them, or smaller. They were supposed to like people just their size, settle down, have little young'uns and raise them up to do the very same; to live the best and most comfortable life they could. Wasting thoughts and late night pleasure on imagining and fantasizing about large things was out of character and quite unnatural.

Speaking of large things, that white, thick hand was sliding around his waist and spreading his legs. He knew to move fluidly with Azog's nudges and pushes, not wanting to be given a tongue lashing. Though he was never beaten or physically reprimanded, the pale warrior knew just how to say things that hit him right between the ribs, and knew how to psychologically worm his way into his head, torturing Bilbo worse than he ever could physically. Where most Orcs came up short, Azog succeeded- and places that Orcs normally excelled, Azog _crushed_ the competition.

"Say it," Azog growled into the Hobbit's pointed ear, his hand splaying wide along Bilbo's abdomen. The Hobbit gasped as he felt those cool, rough fingers working over his stomach and then his waist, his chest, thumbs brushing his nipples. "I want to hear you."

The words made Bilbo make a little noise, and the hand heightened everything ten times past the value of what he would have usually felt. He glanced down at the fireplace, fire licking out at him and heat warming up along his feet and his calves, to where it wormed up to his loins. As much as he hated to admit it, Azog knew how to work him up- one of his psychological terrors.

Bilbo knew what Azog wanted him to say; all the things that he wanted Bilbo to say. Bilbo gulped and stared down at the pot, boiling water, hands shaking as he brushed off sweat along his thighs. Was he going to be fucked so close to the fire? It was both unnerving and tempting. "Pl-please, master, be gentle with me…"

The hand on his chest moved to his hips once more, squeezing tightly; Azog was awaiting _more_. "A-and will you please…bestow upon me the- the _privilege_ that it is to take your- your…" Bilbo flushed as he stared into the fire, trying to think of some way to say he wanted Azog's cock without being so vulgar with it. "Y-your c-co…" He lost the nerve, covering his face with the embarrassment.

Claws dug into his thighs and Bilbo felt that thick, wide shaft sliding between his cheeks. "You need to do better than that, slut." Azog wanted Bilbo to _know_ that he was never going to get what he wanted if he didn't say exactly what he knew he had to say.

"P-please let me take your c…cock, sir." Bilbo bit his tongue and squeezed his eyes shut. Oh, what he wouldn't give to wash his mouth out right about then. He opened his eyes and saw the hook staring him in the eyes, and felt it caressing his chin, prompting him to go on, "I-I need y-you to- to please use me as- as you please."

Azog's hand slid along his body and pushed him over, cock grinding between his ass. Bilbo's breath caught in his throat and he reached up to hold onto the ledge above the fire, using it to keep himself from falling in. He would no doubt be rocked and pushed and thoroughly fucked over the fire, better keep a good grip.

"Will you please remember to give me lots of spit?" Bilbo asked, more as a reminder than an actual request. He was surprised how much back sass he could get away with, despite Azog's vicious threats of how he would rip his tongue out if he dared talk back. Azog either liked the sass, or he just liked Bilbo in general.

There was no answer for him, only the sound of his Orc master hocking a loogie down his crack and a cruel laugh. Oh, of course he would give him the most disgusting solution. He shuddered, backside feeling cold and slimy. He couldn't believe that this was good lube by his standards. But it was better than nothing.

Bilbo whimpered as he felt the flared crown of Azog's cock pressing against his abused hole. He flushed, spreading his ass to help the process move smoother. "Be gentle! O-ow, you're going to ruin it!"

Surprisingly, that plea for a softer fuck was heeded, and Azog entered him slowly, making sure he was ready and pliant. His asshole was wide and gaping around his large shaft- the size difference was huge between them, unsurprisingly- and yet whenever the Orc pulled away from him, whenever he left him alone for a couple hours just to return to penetrate him once more his hole would be tight once more.

Of course, none of this was a problem for the pale Orc. It was good to finally have a pet that wouldn't wear out after just a couple fucks.

"Hahh, hahhh…hahhhhh!" Bilbo mewled and scrabbled at the stone slab above the fireplace for some real grip. "Ohhh…" Every time he felt that large shaft within him he was embarrassed to find his own rose and swelled, turning rosy red with his balls tightening between his legs, sensitive and swollen.

Azog didn't play around. When he fucked, he fucked hard. He rammed into Bilbo, the force of his thrusts pushing the little Hobbit nearly into the fire. It would be into the fire if he wasn't keeping a good grip at the ledge above the fireplace. "Like that, slut?"

"Y-yes, hahh…y-yes, sir!" Bilbo gasped as his eyes rolled back in his head. "Yes, yes, sir, yes! I-I love it, like…like a sl-sl-sluuhh…" Bilbo couldn't get the word out, it just made him feel too filthy. Not that anything he did these days really did anything to help him from feeling dirty, but not swearing was just one of the last things he could hold on to. It was too uncouth and childish.

Bilbo reached down to touch his stomach, his watering eyes widening as he saw a bulge appearing there. He squeaked, able to clutch at the bulge almost. Azog growled behind him, making him gasp and flush as he could grasp his master _through_ his body. It was terrifying.

There was a growl as Bilbo was yanked off the wall and tossed down into the furs. His head bounced and cracked on the stone, groaning as his Orc master began to pump in and out of him, faster than he could see. His vision was blurry, lips parted as he mewled at the pleasure. His body was seizing from the feeling, a few tears escaping him. The Hobbit yelped as he felt Azog's iron claw dragging across his chest.

"I should fuck you until you become one with the stone," the pale Orc sneered as he pushed Bilbo's legs up, knees pressed beside his ears as he doubled him over. "You will learn your place is among my bed." The furs were hardly a bed, but it was the warmest they ever got- and that was exactly where Bilbo deserved to stay. "So take my cock, slut, and be grateful for the honor."

The only thing Bilbo could really be grateful for at that point was an orgasm. The pleasure shuddered through his entire body, semen spurting across his stomach and a few drops even splattering over Azog's chest. The pale Orc made a disgusted noise and sneered, gripping Bilbo by the throat. He didn't say anything, just watched as Bilbo twitched and gasped beneath him, ass tightening considerably.

The Orc came with a mighty roar, pumping Bilbo full of his batter. His momentum slowly began to lose force, and he came to a full stop above the Hobbit. His breath was heavy and Bilbo came out of his stupor to gaze upon the body like marble hovering above him.

He didn't have a chance to milk the sight, seeing as he was promptly flipped over and speared once more.

This was going to be a long night. So much for supper.


	3. Dazed and Unconscious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo wants the d while asleep (obviously)
> 
> somnophilia sorry not sorry

Azog had always wondered what it would be like to have a pet that could endure him. Bilbo fulfilled that wonder and more; the Hobbit was always so eager for him. Even if he didn't show it, they all knew that Bilbo wanted the fucking. Horny little things, Hobbits. Adaptable, too.

Though it had been months since his capture, Bilbo still retained his warmth and his radiance of freedom. He made the best of what he had. As the Orc lay stroking his pet's hair he wouldn't help but wonder if this was what all Hobbits were like as pets. If so then he most definitely recommended them to all the subordinates who had similar tastes to his own.

Bilbo was a heavy sleeper. In the depths of the night when he needed release, Azog could never count on Bilbo actually being awake for the raucous fucking. Not that it stopped him. Bilbo was pliant even when he was asleep. It never bothered him much. Given the choice of fucking the Hobbit asleep and not fucking him at all he would take the former over the latter anytime.

As he stared into the fires, resting against his Warg with his pet in his arms, Azog couldn't help but think about if he had _more_ of Bilbo. What if he had more pets like this. He wanted them. Bilbo adjusted well, there was no reason none of the others shouldn't.

Then again, not all Orcs were as patient as he was. Not all of them were as enticed by the feistiness of his pets.

Perhaps he could keep them all to himself instead.

As he curled Bilbo's tousled hair around his fingers, Azog watched the flames lick at the floor. He thought about all the untouched land and all the unspoiled riches there were to have among the Shire. He began to rub at his crotch, imagining plundering it all. He wanted to taint the world.

As his loins stirred, Azog began to maneuver his pet. He pulled him into his arms and settled him in his lap, head resting against his chest. He spread his hands over the Hobbit's backside, spreading his cheeks and stroking at his soft flesh. Despite all the abuse he put Bilbo through he made sure he was still soft throughout it all. He wanted him soft.

The Warg rumbled in its sleep, feeling the movement, but wasn't disturbed. It was used to being a pillow in circumstances like this. Azog licked his lips, rubbing his shaft between Bilbo's crease. These were moments he certainly enjoyed, really. Bilbo was so maneuverable and he wasn't constantly yammering. As enjoyable as his pet was, he did have quite a mouth on him; not always good for more than talking.

Bilbo stirred in his arms, but didn't wake. He was twitching every now and then, Azog noticing that his shaft was beginning to stiffen. The good thing about his little pet. He always seemed to be telling the truth- even when he claimed he didn't like it. Though honestly, Bilbo hardly even claimed not to like anything anymore.

Azog laid him down gently on the furs they used as bedding, penetrating him slowly. Bilbo continued to slumber on, for the most part; though he did twitch a little and murmur things in his sleep. It was amazing how much he could sleep through. Though Azog was learning that if there were some things that Hobbits did best, it was eating and sleeping.

Bilbo groaned, eyes fluttering open, then shut again. He was waking, but more from being moved than anything else. He would awake from the penetration sometimes, but now, lately, it seemed more as if the motions more than anything roused him. He was accepting, pliant, and rather loose even. His body accepted Azog's thick cock willingly.

Azog was already thrusting and pushing inside of him, getting a good pace. Bilbo groaned as his eyes fluttered open, rather hazy and unaware of what was really happening. He was only half-conscious. Not that Azog minded- and in all honesty Bilbo probably didn't mind either.

Azog huffed as Bilbo still hadn't roused, finding himself rather bored without at least a couple yelps and mewls to keep him going. He smacked Bilbo awake, who squawked and began to thrash a bit. Azog held him down and yanked his legs up over his shoulders, forcing Bilbo's tiny body to double over.

Bilbo was still barely conscious, tongue hanging out of his mouth as his eyes rolled back in his head and body rubbing raw against the animal furs below them. The white Warg yowled and hissed every now and then when Bilbo accidentally headbutted it. Azog would just smack the creature's flank and go on with his fucking regardless if it disturbed his pet or not.

Bilbo was slowly roused by the fucking, made awake more and more by the raucous fucking that he endured day in and day out. He moaned, mewling as he stared up into Azog's brutally scarred face. He yelped as the iron claw came dashing forward. A deep breath escaped him as it punched the stone beside his head instead of his skull. Azog liked to keep his pets alive with fear, the devilish smirk proving so.

Bilbo bit at his wrist, squeaking with every thrust within him. He was breathing hard, tossing his head back as he felt Azog push into him deeper and deeper with every thrust. He had no idea how it had suddenly gotten so intense, but he sure as hell didn't mind it.

Azog stroked him, his needle like claws brushing at Bilbo's tender flesh. He was terribly afraid of Azog ripping him apart one day out of boredom. He didn't put it above the orc to do so. But the touch was tender, and he found himself reaching climax under the touch of the beastly creature. He mewled his pleasure and soon went limp, yelping as he soon felt Azog filling him up with his cum.

The Hobbit groaned as he began to curl up, closing his eyes and attempting to return to sleep. Azog yanked him up into his lap with a grunt, leaving him to curl up once more. Azog returned to the position he'd been in before the start of their little somnophilic fiasco. The orc was once more left to ponder his pet and what he might do to him next.

All the options were promising.


End file.
